Princess Maid
by ishala8
Summary: Kagome is daughter to the Daimyo of the West and is fated to mate a son of Inu no Taisho so as to strengthen the alliance between humans and demons. What will happen when a chance encounter causes her to fall in love with the wrong prince?


New fic! I really hope you like and lend me your support! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other work.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own InuYasha. It belongs to it's respective copyright owners.

**

* * *

**

**Princess Maid**

_**Prologue**_

**By: ishala8**

**

* * *

**

My fate had been decided long before my birth. The day humans and demons began to coexist in the Western Lands, it was decided that I would never get to know freedom.

"_In name of this treaty between our warring races, I, Satoshi Higurashi Daimyo of the West, present my second daughter as mate to a son of Inu no Taisho."_

With the utterance of one small sentence I had become a bird in a cage, forever bound to a destiny. The words had forever been imprinted on paper, refusing to be forgotten or be taken back.

So had my future been sealed and yet I held no regrets. After all, how can a bird yearn for freedom when it has never flown free?

Always sheltered between the palace walls, learning of nothing beyond the skills required to fulfill my duty. It was the life I had always known. No one ever approached me, I was left alone. Never did I understand that need for solitude that had been enforced upon me.

Trained to be the perfect mate to a demon I was docile and meek. My fiery spirit had been locked inside and my miko powers were left untrained. It was forbidden for me to turn to the great power I could feel bubbling inside. No one ever told me what would happen if I did, but I knew that they would take it away. Never did I complain even when faced with the threat of them taking away a part of me.

When born to a fate, one knows nothing of the unnecessary technicalities that make up the rest of the world. What is important is to know everything that contributes to following through with what has been recited for them do. Nothing else matters. That was the philosophy I grew up by and I never questioned it.

When Toga, the current Inu no Taisho, visited our palace with his young son, he was the first person from 'the outside' that I was ever allowed to see. I was ecstatic when meeting our guests. All my nurses and teachers had always been with me and no one from outside the palace walls had been allowed near me.

That was the first day I saw him. Being five at the time, I was disappointed to see that my husband would be someone as old as him. Inuyasha had appeared to be fifteen and it wasn't until later that I learned of his true age to be a hundred. He was a hanyou so his appearance would not change for as long as it took me to grow up. My teachers made sure that I had nothing to worry about in that regard.

When I got to know him, I found out that he was funny and kind. He always played with me and made sure I was happy, yet he always seemed as if his mind was far away. Whenever my nee-san was around he would forget about me.

Even at eight years of age, Kikyo had been a beauty. She knew all about 'the outside' seeing as she would be the one to take father's place when she grew up. To me she was like a goddess. With no rules to contain her, she had become all-knowing and powerful. A full fledged miko as well as one of the strongest fighters in the West, she never needed protection like I did.

I understood why Inuyasha preferred Kikyo over me and I accepted it. She was better that me in every way so it was only fair for men to want her more than they wanted me.

Inuyasha had only accepted his own fate dictating to take me as his mate because he knew Kikyo to be beyond his reach and I was the next best thing. I accepted that fact just like I accepted everything else that was thrown my way. It was the first thing I had been taught to do: accepting my fate, accepting my mate, accepting his decisions. It was my duty.

Together with acceptance, something more had been drilled into my mind. There was one thing in particular that I had learned to accept and that was the fact that I was to be the mate of a demon. Demons are like animals and have certain traits, not many species mate a single female and inu are definitely not one of those species. With their divine skills when it comes to pleasuring a woman, it is easy for them to have many in their possession. I was to accept the fact that there would be others. The idea of me being the favored mate was to never cross my mind. I knew and yet I hoped.

My acceptance, however, could only go so far. With one thing leading to another, I took the first chance presented to me to escape. It was my selfish desire that caused me to question fate, my own foolishness that made me believe I could change destiny. Yet I don't regret what I did because it brought me here, to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. Your encouragement is what urges me to do my best.

ishala8


End file.
